


Firsts

by nartes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, First Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartes/pseuds/nartes
Summary: A short series of Leo's firsts.
Kudos: 1





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter saw it first (@ gavinfckr)

Seconds ticked by and the doctors grew worried. The baby was premature and after minor complications, they were anxious to hear a sign of life. Finally, there it was. A loud cry.

His grandparents looked at his mother with confusion, watching her drive away as he wiggled on their doorstep. The just-turned-one year old spent his birthday sucking chocolate cream from his fingers as the couple feared for the child’s future.

All the other kids had experienced wobbly teeth years prior, so when Leo’s front tooth started loosening in second grade he was ecstatic. He was in the middle of math class when it fell out, a little blood landing on his multiplications.

During football his classmate rammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. With the boy pressing against him, panting in each other’s faces, a strange stirring made Leo’s pants feel tight. Hurriedly pushing his friend away, he ran off, excusing himself to the restroom.

Leaning towards the mirror, pulling at his skin, he tried to get a better look at the fine dark hairs on the corners of his upper lip. He doubted the average onlooker could see them, but he was satisfied with the knowledge that at least he knew they were there.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach; red flushed his cheeks. Leo was falling hard for someone who didn't even know his name. Not willing to make a fool of himself, they only met in his dreams.

Scratching under his chin whilst in bed, the pad of his thumb felt something unfamiliar. Feeling around, it seemed as though there was a hard strand of hair under there. Flash on, he took a picture. There it was - a single black hair protruding from the skin alongside some spots.

It hurt. Everyone says it usually does, so Leo tried to not think much of it. He despised himself for believing it would be anything like in the movies, with a soft bed and fitting music.

Pure euphoria flooded through his veins as he joined in with his new friends. They were a lot older than he was but they truly understood him. They let him try things out that made him feel better, made him feel good.


End file.
